


a murder of crows

by Crollalanza



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Manga Spoilers, timeskip fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza
Summary: In Tokyo for a short off-season break, Atsumu doesn't resent Shouyou going off for one evening to meet up with his old teammates, but he doesn't particularly want to meet them either and risk getting mobbed by this very murder of crows.But with Osamu reminding him of the effort Shouyou made with Inarizaki, Atsumu knows he has to suck it up and be pleasant to them all.Just how hard can it be?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 51
Kudos: 470
Collections: Valentine's Day Lockers 2020





	a murder of crows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noyabeans (snowdrops)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdrops/gifts).



> This is for Linn, whose timeskip fics are both a delight and an inspiration. I've wanted to play with this scenario for a while, so I hope you enjoy it too. (and sorry, I tried to fit Noya in, but he stubbornly refused to be a part of this.)

“You can come along, you know?” Shouyou called out from the bathroom.

Atsumu looked up from the TV he’d been mindlessly flicking through. “Naw, you’re good. You ain’t seen them for ages, so I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

“It’s not ages. I saw Yacchan yesterday and Yamaguchi two months ago.”

Hearing him approach, Atsumu stopped flicking and focused his eyes on the channel he’d landed on. “Yeah, but this is more like a reunion with y’all.”

“You’re _not_ intruding,” Shouyou insisted. “Oooh, I did not know you liked this show. It’s my Mom’s favourite.”

A couple on the screen were arguing, throwing plates and insults with equal ferocity. Any moment now, Atsumu knew they’d be kissing. It was that kind of show. He switched it off.

“I don’t,” he replied. “Jus’ tryin’ to find somethin’. Might stick on a DVD.” Looking up, he clocked Shouyou’s outfit, a clean crisp blue shirt, grey jeans and hair still damp from the shower. He cocked him a smile. “You look _good_. Wanna stay here and … uh … play with me instead?”

“Orrrr,” Shouyou suggested, and bent over him to drop an upside down kiss on his nose. “You could come with me and meet the guys. Properly!”

He screwed up his nose, considering it, but a night out with Shouyou and his friends didn’t feel right, at least not a whole evening. “Naw, look, you go and have fun with them. Y’all got lots to catch up on, and I’d be a spare part.”

“You might surprise yourself and enjoy it,” Shouyou persisted. “Lots of volleyball talk for one thing, and you like Yacchan.”

 _Yachi Hitoka is impossible to dislike_ , Atsumu thought. Yamaguchi, he didn’t know that well, but he seemed mild. Tsukishima and Tobio, however. His lip curled thinking of them, but aware of Shouyou’s scrutiny, he plastered a grin on his face instead.

“Think about it?” he implored.

Atsumu caved—just a little. “How ‘bout I join you for a drink later?” he said. “You eat and catch up, and I’ll see you at … um … ten?”

“I guess,” Shouyou sighed. But there was something melodramatic about it, and his mouth was twitching. He chuckled. “I thought you were going to refuse again, but I’m holding you to that. See you at ten, okay!”

“Yeah, I promise.”

“Good.” Then with another grin, he picked up his wallet and phone, shoving them into his back pockets, and walked towards the door. “And tomorrow, if you want, we’ll do something just the two of us.”

“I weren’t plannin’ on invitin’ anyone else to join us, Shou-kun,” Atsumu replied with a smirk.

He heard another laugh, and then the door closed. Switching the TV back on, he was unsurprised to see the warring couple now kissing and heading for the bedroom. Hinata-san’s favourite show, eh? Filing that away, he continued to watch, becoming engrossed, and only pausing to order room service.

They were in Tokyo for a short, off-season break. A chance to unwind and relax without anyone else around them. But then, as Yachi had started a new job there, and Yamaguchi had declared he was visiting relatives, of course Shouyou had agreed to meet up. Quite how Tsukishima and Tobio had been persuaded to visit, Atsumu hadn’t worked out, but there wasn’t really any point in complaining especially as Shouyou had come along to his last Inarizaki reunion.

And speaking of Inarizaki, just then his most troublesome and annoying teammate decided to disturb him.

He swiped his phone to accept the call. “Yo, ‘Samu, what’s up?”

“Not disturbin’ you both, am I?”

“Naw, it’s just me. Shouyou’s out.”

“Out? Without you?”

“Yeah, I ain’t his jailer,” he huffed. “Why you callin’?”

“Ha … favour, actually. As you’re in Tokyo…”

“Spit it out, scrub. What you after?”

“If I give you a list of addresses, could you check ‘em out for me?”

“Whaaat? How many? And why?”

“Possible new locations for Onigiri Miya. Thinkin’ ‘bout expandin’, but I have no idea what sorta footfall these locations get.”

“Footfall? What are you on about?”

“How busy the shops are,” Osamu explained. “Well, the street really. I mean these guys are sellin’ up, or the businesses are closed down, so I need an idea of how easy it’d be to attract new customers.”

Gahhd, he sounded like a businessman. But then that’s what his brother was now.

“Uh… yeah, I guess we could.”

“Great. There are four locations. Five if you have time. I’ll email ‘em to you now.”

“Ughh, okay. But we are here on a break, ya know. And I ain’t doin’ this for love.”

“Free onigiri for a day?”

“For a week!”

“Uh… a weekend?”

“For me and Shouyou?”

“Deal. Where is he by the way? Not had a row, have ya?”

“He’s meetin’ up with his school friends.”

“And you’re stayin’ in why?”

“Cuz they’re his friends. He don’t want me there.”

“He said that? Wow, rude.”

“No… noo he didn’t, but like, they’re his buddies from the team and it’s kinda a reunion so he ain’t gonna want me hangin’ around bein’ all … uh …”

“Obnoxious?”

“Hey! I was gonna say ‘out of place’.”

He could practically see Osamu shrugging, feel that vibe down the phone.

“What?” he asked, prickling with suspicion.

“He met the guys, ‘Tsumu. He put himself out and that musta been intimidatin’.”

“Well, yeah, but … that’s Shouyou, and he was fine.”

“He was more than fine,” Osamu said, sounding indulgent. “He even got Kita-san smilin’.”

He had as well. Kita had been especially fond of Shouyou, chuckling at his stories, and intensely interested in hearing about his exploits in Brazil.

“Everyone loved him,” Atsumu said, trying to hold back a sigh.

“Ah ha, so that’s it!”

He shifted uncomfortably. “That’s what?”

“You’re worried they’ll hate ya.”

“No!” he yelped. “That ain’t it.”

“It is! ‘Tsumu wants to make a good impression. HA! You’re so whipped!”

“Look, if you must know, I know they’re gonna hate me. Hell, it’s Tobio and that shitty Tsukishima. They hate everyone, so that ain’t the reason.”

“Hmm…” Osamu paused, breathing deeply and as much as Atsumu wanted to hang up and sulk some more in his room, he waited for his brother to finish. “Oh! I got it! You’re worried Shou-chan will hate ya too!”

“Stop that!”

“Or go off ya a bit. Like in little stages.”

“I ain’t listenin’ to this anymore!” He hung up and punched his pillow, wishing it was ‘Samu’s ugly face.

_Beep beep_

“Fuck off. ‘Samu. I ain’t talkin’ to ya!”

However right he was. ‘Cause Shouyou’s popularity with Inarizaki didn’t alter the fact that faced with Shouyou’s former teammates—a very murder of crows— Atsumu knew they were waiting for him to fail. A whole meal together and he’d either get bored with their reminiscences, or he’d lapse back into his own brand of humour which no one, bar Osamu and now Shouyou, seemed to get. And he was sure he’d end up moody and brooding, with Tobio sulking at something, Tsukishima making smart comments at his expense, and Yachi exchanging pitying looks with Yamaguchi.

Which would upset Shouyou.

He didn’t want that. ‘Samu was right that it might even make Shouyou consider their relationship. And there was no waaaay he wanted that.

Maybe he should stay here and not join him for a drink at all. That would be the safest thing to do.

Yeah, stay here. Watch more crappity TV.

(Hide.)

‘Cept Shouyou would be disappointed. He’d say nothing, but he’d sigh and his shoulders would sag.

And maybe not smile quite as widely.

The message from his brother flashed on the phone. **_< <Just rilin’ ya. I don’t think he could hate ya, ‘specially not if you made an effort with his friends.>>_**

**< <What do you know about it?>>**

**_< <I deal with the general public every friggin’ day. I have t’ be nice. So I smile and think of food.>>_ **

**< <’K so I smile and think of setting or something?>>**

**_< <yeah that might work. Tho … you always get kind of smug lookin’ when you toss, so … um … maybe think of Shouyou hittin’ your toss instead.>>_ **

_I c’n do that._

The text came through from Shouyou just as he was ruminating. They’d moved to a bar across the road from the restaurant. A ten minute walk, he figured, as he hurriedly redressed into an ironed lilac shirt and cleaner jeans. Five if he ran.

He ran.

But slowed his pace stuck his hands in his pockets and whistled casually as he arrived. The bar wasn’t busy and anyway he could pick out Shouyou’s hair anywhere, and raised his hand to wave, receiving not just Shouyou waving back, but Yachi who in apparent eagerness stood up, too.

“Hey,” Atsumu drawled. “D’ya mind me crashin’?”

“You made it. Great!” Shouyou exclaimed. “What are you drinking? I’ll get it. You take a seat. You know the guys, don’t you?”

“Think I c’n remember them all,” Atsumu replied, flashing a smile until he landed on Tobio. “Have we met?”

“Yes.”

 _Ohh, that went well._ “Uh, I’ll get a round in. What y’all want?”

Five pairs of eyes stared up at him, all with different expressions. Shouyou happy, Yachi eager, Yamaguchi worried, Tsukishima suspicious and Tobio … what _was_ that expression? Thoughtful?

_Are you thinkin’, Tobio-kun?_

“Anyone?” he offered again. “Shall I get six beers or …”

“Kahlua and milk,” Tsukishima replied, adding a please as an afterthought.

“Say what now?”

“Kah-lu-a and M I L K,” he spelled out.

“Oh sure. Had no idea that was an actual thing,” he joked, then winced. Should he be tellin’ jokes, given he was supposed to be making a good impression? But Yachi appeared to be biting back a smile and Shouyou was definitely stifling a snort, so he grinned again. “Anyone else?”

“Beer, please,” Yamaguchi said.

“Small glass of white wine would be lovely,” Yachi replied.

“Beer for you, Shou-kun, or cider?” Atsumu asked.

“Ahh, cider, I think.”

“Aaand, Tobio-kun? What c’n I get you?”

“Water.”

“Water? Oh-kay. Sparkling? Mineral?”

“Still.”

“This guy really does know how to live it up,” Tsukishima drawled.

“I’ll come and help you,” Yachi interjected.

“I don’t drink alcohol,” Tobio said.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “So you keep saying… but sticking to water? All night?”

“Could get ya a juice?” Atsumu suggested.

“Water. Please,” Kageyama muttered. “With ice.”

“Gotcha!” He winked at him, tried not to laugh at Tobio’s scowl, and sauntered to the bar with Yachi. “Ouch, I would say he’s ‘specially prickly tonight, but he’s always like that when I see him. Is it jus’ me?”

She shook her head. “Tsukishima-kun’s been winding him up, which doesn’t help, but … uh … I think we all revert to the age we were when we met every time we have a reunion.” 

“Sounds ‘bout right. Guess that explains why me ‘n ‘Samu ain’t progressed past toddler tantrums.”

It wasn’t busy, but there weren’t that many bar staff serving, so while they waited, Atsumu perused the shelves trying to work out what to have, and then picked up a drinks menu.

“You sure you want wine, Yachi-san?”

“Hmm?”

“They’ve got great cocktails. How ‘bout one o’ them?”

“No, no I shouldn’t. A small glass of wine is fine.”

“Or I get a small pitcher of somethin’ and we share it?”

“I…” She eyed the menu. “I had Mojitos on holiday with my Mom, they’re nice.” Nodding she pointed it out to Atsumu.

“Cool.” He waved the menu at the barman. “Uh, a pitcher of Mojito, uh … what was it Tsukishima wanted?

“Kahlua and milk,” Yachi supplied. “Also a glass of still water with ice, and a bottle of beer.”

“And that cider … there,” Atsumu finished, pointing to a brightly coloured bottle in the fridge.

“Hinata likes that one?” Yachi asked.

“Um, he likes cider, and tries crazy drinks sometimes. Figure he might.” He handed over his credit card, deliberately didn’t look at the total (he’d wince later) and then with Yachi’s help, they carried the drinks to the table.

“What the heck?” Shouyou burst out laughing. “Passion fruit and guava! I didn’t think that was even a thing.”

“Thought you’d like to try it,” Atsumu said fondly, then aware of both Kageyama and Tsukishima staring at him, he distributed the rest of the drinks and squished in next to Shouyou. “Uh … so … hi again. Enjoy!”

They said _thank you_ with varying degrees of friendliness, and Atsumu decided not to push it. He stretched out, letting his arm drift along the back of the booth and across Shouyou’s shoulders. Tsukishima flicked a look at them, then pointedly looked away, but Yachi dimpled a smile at him, and he grinned back.

“You're working in Tokyo, Shouyou said?”

“Yes. Yes, I do. Not tomorrow though, which is lucky as I’m drinking this,” she replied, and sipping on her straw she smacked her lips together. “Mmm, these are good.”

“And … you’re … uh … visiting relatives, Yamaguchi-kun?”

“My uncle lives here, but I have some interviews lined up.”

“Movin’ to Tokyo?”

“Maybe. I like Miyagi, though, so it has to be the right job.”

“And … uh … you, Tsukishima-kun?”

“Short break,” he replied, and sipped his drink.

“Tsukki’s looking at the museums,” Yamaguchi replied.

“Ah … cool.”

“Is it?” Tsukishima replied witheringly.

“Well, I guess if you’re into that sorta thing, then … yeah.”

He felt rather than saw Shouyou’s hand on his knee. A small show of support, or was it a warning to shut up. He decided on the latter, and instead tried to engage Tobio in conversation.

Which would need some sorta fucking college degree in communications because everything he asked, got answered with a monosyllabic yes or no. It was only when he touched on an international game, which had been on television recently, that Tobio became remotely animated.

“Those Italians are claaaasy,” Atsumu said. “But Argentina had the edge, doncha think?”

“They were better. The Italian Setter had an interesting wrist action.”

“Yeah, the spin he put on the ball was kinda cool.” He turned to Shouyou. “Did you ever watch any Argentina games when you were abroad?”

“Nope.” Shouyou shook his head. “I met some of the players when the Grand King dropped by.”

“Who?” Atsumu’s eyes swivelled from Shouyou to Tobio, who was scowling darkly again.

“Oikawa-san,” Shouyou said. “Remember I showed you pictures of us in Brazil. Complete surprise. He’s a great setter. Taught me a lot!”

“Hmph.”

“Are you still touchy about him, King?” Tsukishima asked, a smirk on his face. He leant across the table, talking directly to Atsumu. “Oikawa Tooru is Kageyama’s nemesis.”

“Ah, well we all need that,” Atsumu said. “Who’s yours?”

“ _I_ don’t have one.”

“He does,” Yamaguchi laughed. “It’s every other Middle Blocker—even the ones on his own team—but especially …” Breaking off, his eyes lit up and he giggled some more. “Kuroo Tetsurou. Oh, you wanted to beat him so bad, Tsukki!”

“That’s hardly a nemesis!” Tsukishima muttered, “But, yes, he was _very_ annoying.”

“Mine was Kageyama,” Shouyou chipped in.

“Was, or still is?” Atsumu asked, ultra-lightly.

“Was an’ is, I dunno. Still wanna beat ya, Yamayama-kun.”

“Oh, God, he’s starting to sound like him,” Tsukishima murmured to Yamaguchi. “He was barely comprehensible before he met Miya, but now ...”

“How ‘bout you?” Shouyou asked, turning Atsumu’s way, his hand squeezing his knee even tighter.

 _It’s okay, I ain’t gonna react to a punk like Tsukishima,_ he tried to will into Shouyou.

“Oh … I know, Osamu-san, right?” Shouyou continued.

“Yeah, pretty much. But I wanted to beat anyone from Tokyo. That reminds me, Samu wants us t’ look at some shops for him tomorrow. ‘S that cool?”

“Sure.”

“Is he opening a branch here?” Yachi asked, sounding excited.

“Thinkin’ ‘bout it,” Atsumu muttered, wondering whether he should have said anything, but it weren’t like ‘Samu had told him to keep it a secret.

“Whereabouts?”

“Not sure,” he replied, somewhat surprised it was Tsukishima asking, and pulled out his phone to show him the links. “These five locations.”

Tsukishima studied them carefully, and it was clear right then it was imparting knowledge he enjoyed rather than actually helping. “That second one is near the SkyTree, so good location, but pricey. And that one…” He pointed to the third link, “is one street away from the Nature and Science museum.”

“So not a good location,” Kageyama muttered. “Who goes to museums?”

“Intelligent people,” Tsukishima retorted. “They also like food. I don’t know where the others are.”

“There’s a sports stadium near there, I think,” Yamaguchi said craning his neck and pointing to the fifth one. “So it would be busy.”

“But don’t most people eat inside the stadium?” Yachi asked, head to one side. “At least, most spectators buy food from the concessions, don’t they?”

Tsukishima blinked at her, and Yamaguchi looked suitably impressed, but Atsumu remembered Shouyou telling him she’d helped market the team, coming up with ideas and was good at observing the tiniest detail. “I should put you in touch with my brother. He could employ you,” he told her, smiling and then topped up her mojito glass, and his own. “I like this. Good choice, Yachi-kun.”

“You’re welcome. How’s your cider, Hinata?”

“Fruity,” he replied, taking a swig, and then he coughed spluttering into his sleeve. “Sorry. Musta gone down the wrong way.”

Patting him on his back, Atsumu found a serviette to mop up any spillage. Looking at Shouyou, he could see his eyes slightly unfocusing, a sure sign he’d drunk just a little bit too much.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, sure,” he wheezed then started to cough again, his face getting redder.

Leaning across the table, he picked up Tobio’s glass. “Shouyou, have some water!”

“Hey!”

“May I?” he snapped. “You do get that your friend is choking here, doncha!”

“I’m okay. I’m okay,” rasped Shouyou, and shook his head violently before beaming up at Atsumu. “See!”

“Dumbass,” Atsumu chided, and ruffled his hair. “Don’t drink so fast.”

“I think, I might be the teensiest bit drunk,” Shouyou said, squinting up at him. “Maybe we should go leave.”

“Mmm, if you want.”

“Sorry, guys,” Shouyou sighed. “Lemme go pee and then I’ll say goodbye properly.” He smiled as he got to his feet, encompassing them in his extravagant yet wobbly bow. “It’s really been fun, so we gotta do it again. Soon!”

As Atsumu watched him go, he was aware of the others observing him, the deepest scrutiny coming from Tobio.

“Got something to say, Tobio-kun?” he murmured.

Something that on anyone else would have been classed as blank, but on Tobio looked like a smile, crossed his face.

“Well done.”

The other three stopped their conversations and imperceptively leant forwards to catch every word of this exchange.

“Huh?”

“You turned up earlier than expected,” Tobio replied, making a show of ticking off on his fingers. “Bought us all drinks, and made pleasant conversation – even with Tsukishima, who’s a jerk.”

“I am here, you know!”

“He’s right. You are a jerk at times, Tsukki.”

“You’ve clearly put in the effort.” Tobio wouldn’t be deflected. “And you looked after Hinata when the idiot was choking. You are both _diligent_ and _obedient_.”

Something chimed at the back of his mind, but he couldn’t quite recall what it was, except it was between him and Tobio. And for some reason it was like looking into a mirror, or watching a scene play out from above, and although he kind of knew what was going to happen, as always happened with déjà vu, there was nothing he could do to stop it.

“And this is bad, is it, Tobio-kun?” Atsumu murmured, hoping he sounded menacing.

“It’s not bad. Only…”

“Go on,” he said, daring him.

Taking a long slow drink of his water, then placing the glass precisely back on the centre of the coaster, Tobio actually smirked at him. “You really are quite the Goody Two-Shoes, aren’t you, Atsumu-san.”


End file.
